Just Gold
by The Infamous Fly
Summary: The song "Just Gold", by MandoPony, modified to fit Bill Cipher (even more). All credit goes to the fantastic creator of this song. Rated T for references to death, and slightly disturbing concepts.


This song belongs to MandoPony, and I do not own "Just gold" "Five Nights at Freddys" or "Gravity Falls" (If I did then millions would cower before me!) This song has been altered to fit the character of Bill Cipher, if I had the editing equipment required to create this. Then I would, however I lack that equipment or the funds to buy it, so you have my full permission and gratitude to create a video based on this, with the altered lyrics and all. The zeroes are to keep the lyrics form all being in a big clump, sorry if it's distracting. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Time for the main attraction** Bill appears in front of Dipper in a flash of energy.

**The story must be told** Bill's wheel in Journal 2.

**Time for a chain reaction**

**that never gets old,** Bill shoots a ray of energy from his eye.

**Some souls get satisfaction** Stan turns on the portal.

**Break-ing-the-mold**

**Some souls are just distractions,** Mabel hugs Dipper.

**Some souls are just Gold...**

0

**Well, I'm not the bad guy,** Bill stretches an arm around Dipper and pokes him.

**I'm just a bit surprising!** Bill appears in front of Dipper, surprising the twelve year old.

**It's not worth losing sleep** Dipper claws at his tired eyes.

**It's not worth ANALYZING!** Bill holds up a hand of fire threateningly.

0

**There was a time**

**Not so long ago at all,** A human Bill tugs at his bowtie.

**I was just like you,** A human Bill, glowing red holds up Dipper, and tells him "YOU'RE GONNA BE JUST LIKE ME"

**Can you hear my call?** Bill appears before Gideon.

**Now I'm popping in,** Bill fades up through the floor.

**Over here! Over there!** Bill moves back and forth, while tapping his lack of a chin,

**I'll be checking in,**

**Though you'll never be aware,** Shows a picture of carpet with the Eye of Providence on it.

**In the beginning I kept a keen eye,** Bill's eye grows huge and swollen.

**On the state of affairs with the new guy!** Dipper picks up the number 3 journal,

0

**Now I got a new gig,** Bipper smiles as he raises Mabel towards him.

**Let me know if ya' dig.** Bipper tackles Mabel.

**Ain't goin' home so I better go big,** Bill disappears from Stan's mind in a flash of energy.

**Just got a glance at Journal 3, **The Journal page on Bill Cipher.

**You'll get a little surprise,**

**IT'S ME!** A montage of the objects which appear like Bill Cipher.

0

**You may say that it's all in your mind, **Bill's shadow enters Stan.

**in my opinion,**

**you're MUCH, TOO, kind… **Bill shoots a blast of energy from his finger, whilst huge, red, and menacing.

0

**Time for the main attraction** Pieces of the town raise in a gravity anomaly.

**The story must be told **The author exits the portal.

**Time for a chain reaction**

**that never gets old** The portal explodes in power.

**Some souls get satisfaction**

**Break-ing-the-mold **Stan wraps his bloodied hand.

**Some souls are just distractions, **Wendy sways to the beat of a song.

**Some souls are just Gold.**

**Well, you did a good job,** Bill uses air quotes

**Foiling my little schemes,** Dipper shoots Bill's bowtie with his eye lasers.

**It warms my 4-D ectoplasm to hear some fresh screams!** Dipper screams like Bill had predicted.

**But don't get me wrong,**

**You were very brave,** Dipper looks determined.

**When faced with "little-red capped men" you never caved.** Gnomes leap forward with sharp teeth revealed.

0

**I'm finished training,**

**Done explaining,** Bill shows Dipper a series of images about his sister.

**No more facts are left remaining!**

**Now you know the gist of it,** Bipper moves his hands in a circular fashion, whilst smiling hideously,

**You're my perfect fit,** Bill tears Dipper's soul out of his body.

**I don't wanna hear NO MORE _complaining_!** Bill extends his hand as his eye becomes a clock.

**I'm passing down this golden opportunity,** Bill's eye becomes red as he points at Dipper.

**Eternal graveyard immunity,** A possessed Mabel raises into the air.

**Take it with pride and enjoy the ride,**

**You'll forever be a part of _this_ community!** The Welcome to Gravity Falls sign.

0

**You may say that I'm breaking your mind,**

**in my opinion,**

**you're MUCH, TOO, kind!**

0

**You are the main attraction,**

**Your story must be told,** Dipper's spirit goes through the floor.

**You are a chain reaction,**

**that never gets old**. Mabel removes her hand from the button, surrendering to the power.

**Some souls get satisfaction...**

**Break-ing-MY-mold** Stan removes the top of his hazmat suit.

**Some souls are just distractions**, Soos holds the Time-wish in his hand.

**Some souls are just Gold.** Mabel flies out of Bill.

0

**You are the main attraction,**

**Your story must be told,** Dipper turns to wood.

**You are a chain reaction,**

**that never gets old.** Dipper rubs magic mushrooms on his head.

**Some souls get satisfaction** McGucket tries to show Dipper the impending apocalypse.

**Break-ing-MY-mold** McGucket wipes his own memory.

**Some souls are just distractions, **Pacifica hugs Dipper with a smile.

**Some souls are just Gold.** Bill is summoned before Gideon.


End file.
